


惡魔與舊情人

by henshou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 時間點設定在怪物系列前私心以《不一樣的天空》裡的JD造型當作GG年輕些的模樣





	惡魔與舊情人

**Author's Note:**

> GG是受

01  
如下水道裡的溝水，保持低調數個世紀的巫師世界裡，一個黑巫師的名字一夕之間轟然炸響。

蓋瑞‧葛林戴華德。

自從那個可怕的死亡發生之後，年輕巫師連夜逃離戈德里克山谷，修改並重啟那被兩個天賦異稟的巫師潤飾過的偉大計畫——只要葛林戴華德還活著，為了最偉大利益的行動就不會有終止的一天。

某一年，歐洲大陸上許多個魔法部同時發佈通緝，葛林戴華德公然研究黑魔法，並涉嫌好幾起巫師的謀殺案；而後危險的黑巫師名聲與其追求的真理開始受到注目，反對的聲浪漸起，但不乏想要追隨信仰的巫師。

變形學課堂結束後，鄧不利多聽見幾個史萊哲林學院的學生在討論。他們在猜測這位可怕的黑巫師究竟在尋找什麼，難不成魔杖的好壞，與熟練使用黑魔法有關？

滿腹精明與野心的史萊哲林們熱烈交換著想法，幾個葛萊芬多的學生聚在教室角落斥責著不文明的行為，很快學院之間常態性的爭吵又開始了。小雷文克勞問小赫夫帕夫要不要一起用午餐，而後去圖書館讀書，比起意識形態的爭論，不如加強自身實力比較實在。

小史萊哲林跟小葛萊芬多殊途同歸地罵他們書呆子。

「伊娃，他所犯下的罪行，並非巫師與麻瓜如此簡單就能區別，一個正常人，不會放任自己成為瘋子。」小葛萊芬多指著伊娃的鼻子，伊娃不甘示弱：「葛林戴華德說的是對的，這世界太多假像，就連受害者——我們巫師，被鞭子綁著還要沾沾自喜，那才像個瘋子。好多年了，我們沐浴的從不是自由的陽光，而是麻瓜施捨的陽光。」

擁有膽識與勇氣的小葛萊芬多噎住了。

身為學長，鄧不利多認為自己不能坐視不管：「咳——無論怎樣，我們都不能靠暴力解決擁有不同意見的人。」他調皮地一笑，緩解氣氛也不讓自己表現得過於偏心，「我是說理性上的意見不同，如果人家先動手，你們有權力正當防衛，保護自己。」

「就是這樣，葛林戴華德是個可怕的存在，他不近人情，像個惡魔，魔法部們可不能放任他繼續為非作歹。」小葛萊芬多找回自己的論點。

「是、是，跟你們擁有不同想法就是惡魔，還沒確認的罪證事實都被你們說死了，永遠善良正義的天使們？沒有屠夫，你們哪有辦法享用美味的肉，一群偽善。」

「那本來就是——」

「嘿，孩子們。」鄧不利多有些腦仁疼，孩子們沒有經歷過痛苦徬徨，才能如此理直氣壯地說出看似真理的話語，「既然你們都有這麼多如此棒的想法，我也說說我的吧。我認為大多人的出發點都是善良的——我不是要說誰選對了什麼、又做錯了什麼，我最在意的是，你們使用魔法的原因。」

「保護我們想保護的人。」小葛萊芬多們不約而同地說。

鄧不利多與葛萊芬多們一同看向史萊哲林們。

「……讓所有人都能免去不開心的事。」帶頭的伊娃確認過左右好友的眼神後，如此說。

鄧不利多欣慰地笑了笑，然後建議他們可以一同去吃頓午餐。

 

02  
鄧不利多剛踏入自己的辦公室，便察覺不對，門在背後闔上，大鎖被魔法驅動接連鎖上。

喀擦聲充滿規律地響起。

他轉過與房頂相同高度，巨大的黑色漆木書架，葛林戴華德的側影就站在一面書架前，低頭閱讀手中那本波特萊爾的《巴黎的憂鬱》。在戈德里克山谷那個夏季裡，他們同樣為書裡一句話著迷：唯有懂得赢取自由的人，才配享有自由。

告別燥熱的夏季與怯懦的年少後，他們終於出現在彼此面前，帶著成長的面具，波瀾不驚。

「下課了？教授。」葛林戴華德沒有抬頭，聲音低沉慵懶。

「你拿到魔杖了。」

鄧不利多走到葛林戴華的身邊，還沒看清楚內文，散文詩就被一手合起來。鄧不利多垂眼，葛林戴華德不知道在看哪裡。他看著的是如大地一樣深褐色的這隻眼，紅色褪去開始泛著金色的長髮，益發立體的五官，鄧不利多忽然好奇起晚年時候的他該是什麼模樣。

是否依然如此讓他心慌意亂。

鄧不利多用食指抬起他的髮，勾到耳後。

葛林戴華德終於抬眼看他，深邃的雙眼皮底下，那雙眼像是藏著野獸的深林與冰原，鄧不利多從年輕時就被這些未知的危險因素吸引著；他同是才高氣傲的巫師，他有抱負，期待做出一番作為，成為萬人景仰的對象。

然後身旁站著葛林戴華德。

「如果我現在把你拉過來親吻，你還打算當教授嗎？」

『葛林戴華德是個可怕的存在，他不近人情，像個惡魔。』小葛萊芬多的話語在耳邊響起，鄧不利多可能只會同意最後一句話，葛林戴華德真的是惡魔。

鄧不利多在他的手碰到自己領帶時，扳過他的臉，吻住那雙邪惡的嘴。

連同那本《巴黎的憂鬱》將葛林戴華德擁入懷中。

 

03  
黑巫師的身體為他打開，鄧不利多在他背上虔誠且溫柔地親吻，雙手卻用力掐住身下那拱起的腰，像每一個夜晚夢見那人即將離去的背影，他竭盡幾乎把心臟翻吐出來的力氣，只求那人留下。

葛林戴華德靠在書櫃上，雙手攀著隔板，幸好書架後頭是牆壁，足以承受鄧不利多那凶狠的勁道。

但這就苦了葛林戴華德，如鐵堅硬的凶器，每一下都狠狠貫入，直抵體內最深處的地方。葛林戴華德伸直脖子，呻吟被撞得支離破碎。

「太深……阿、教授——」葛林戴華德脆弱的幼獸一樣啜泣。

鄧不利多的手指在他皮膚上掐出十道怵目驚心的紅痕。

令魔法世界人心惶惶的黑巫師，永遠知道如何讓鄧不利多拋棄井井有條的理智，發狂不已。他自作自受被推擠到無處可逃，雙手無力地被撞下隔板，差點勾落幾本下層的書。

鄧不利多抓住了他無處安放的手，一同安慰著他那始終被冷落的地方，半軟半硬的地方很快整根硬的燙手，被來自身後抽差的頂入，撞得前後晃動著。

接著，鄧不利多將另外一個小型書架變成了柔軟的沙發，把葛林戴華德推壓上去，扳起他的雙腿，重新深深插入。

「啊嗯！……嗯、啊——啊哈、啊哈——」

葛林戴華德的長髮零散的遮住他泛紅的面龐，紅潤的舌頭藏在潔白的牙齒後，蜷縮在沙發床上的身軀，壟罩在鄧不利多的身影下。他緊緊閉起眼，豪不顧忌的呻吟著。

鄧不利多壓著他的膝窩，幾乎把他對折——葛林戴華德的身子比他原以為的還要柔軟，因為激烈性愛，額際冒出無數閃著楚楚可憐的微光的汗珠，打溼金髮。

那些霍格華茲學生想像不到的凶狠，鄧不利多全在與葛林戴華德的性愛中全部展現出來，不留任何憐憫的餘力。葛林戴華德到最後也無暇捉弄些情事上的趣味，被換過一個又一個的姿勢，到最後連跪都跪不穩，被鄧不利多提著腰繼續抽差的動作。

 

04  
被折騰數回之後，鄧不利多終於放過了葛林戴華德。

歐陸上受人畏懼的黑巫師連手都沒力氣抬，他癱在沙發上看鄧不利多將一件件的衣服仔細穿戴好，又變回那個文質彬彬的變形學教授——披著羊皮的狼——他一路走過，撿起葛林戴華散落在地的衣服，摺疊好，放在一個架子上。

「我還有一堂課，等我下課嗎？」

終於扳回氣勢的鄧不利多，好整以暇地延續葛林戴華德先開始的，教授與學生偷情的角色扮演遊戲。

葛林戴華德翻了個白眼：「惡魔。」

鄧不利多嘴角帶笑，從辦公桌上拿了幾本教科書，順手捎來那本《巴黎的憂鬱》，走到沙發旁，將書放到葛林戴華德旁邊，親了一下那人髮頂。魔杖在封面上輕輕一點，書頁自動翻開，沙沙的聲響在葛林戴華德面前翻閱。

最後，那書頁停留在他最後停留的地方。

來自葛林戴華德指尖的溫度，逡巡在一行字上。

_**有一個美麗富饒的地方，人稱作理想的樂土，我憧憬著和一個舊情人一起去那裏旅行。** _

 

 

 

完。


End file.
